


Buongiorno

by 103kmavenecia



Category: Yaoi - Fandom
Genre: Italia, M/M, idk - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5874550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/103kmavenecia/pseuds/103kmavenecia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akira es un italiano, bailarín de ballet. Su mayor meta es convertirse en el próximo reclutado en la ABSE, prestigiada academia italiana de ballet, pero, ¿sera realmente su sueño? Un nuevo vecino llega a la calle y no resulta nada mas ni nada menos que la persona mas fastidiosa que Akira hubiera conocido. Edward es fotografo y documentara su avance al entablar una amistad con Akira, ¿Seria ese su nuevo documental favorito?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. CAPITULO 1

Capitulo 1

 

Akira se estira frente al espejo, su reflejo, se para al escuchar las imponentes notas en el tango ‘por una cabeza’. Esta solo en las puntas de sus pies cuando comienza a hacer pequeños movimientos, de aquí para allá, los saltos se hacen presentes y los giros tampoco tardan en llegar, sus pies siguen cada nota presente en la canción, sus manos dibujan en el aire y nunca pudo sentirse mejor que en la malla crema que abrazaba sus muslos y su torso, las zapatillas blancas fueron hechas para sus pies. Su flequillo rebotaba al caer de un salto. Su postura era la adecuada y no sentía ningún musculo tensarse en su cuerpo, estaba haciéndolo malditamente bien. Los ojos de Benjamín lo seguían expectantes, sus compañeros esperaban por algún error. ¿Y que si caía? ¡No! No puede, “No puedo” el ritmo se iba y las escaleras parecían difíciles de bajar, no escuchaba las notas correctas y lo supo cuando al voltear su cabeza, las sonrisas del equipo contrario escondían los chismes al chico que intenta ser bueno. Las zapatillas, las hermosas zapatillas le apretaban y su cabeza estaba a punto de fallarle, el piano a su izquierda se había vuelto molesto, su reflejo se veía sombrío, el sol que entraba por la ventana había dejado de ser para él, él estaba detrás. Levanto la cabeza y sintió una lagrima caerle mientras otro par de ellas le nublaba la vista, tropezó, tropezó torpemente y la música dejo de sonar en una nota mal elegida. Lo primero que oyó; nada. El inquietante silencio era capaz de ensordecer a Ito Akira, no creía que pudiera pararse, pero cuando se dio cuenta, estaba viendo a Jennifer bailar la misma canción, perfectamente. Se volteo y el espejo le mostraba a un gran perdedor, con los ojos rojos y las lagrimas cayendo por las bronceadas mejillas.

 

*

El viento era, quizá, lo que le hacía caminar más rápido, o tal vez la ira que su cuerpo contenía. Las calles italianas se hacían interminables, Verona le apestaba por primera vez desde que dejo la toscana y la frustración era fácil de percibir, incluso para un tercero y Akira ni si quiera se molestaba en esconderlo. El aroma dentro de su cafetería favorita, ahora parecía envenenarle, pero tuvo que saber soportarlo cuando tomo asiento frente a Benjamín Granger, el jefe de equipo.  
“Al fin llegas” dice el de pelo negro rodando los ojos “¿Como estas?”  
La verdad es que Akira no contesta, le dedica una de esas típicas miradas de – ve directo al grano – y la sonrisa de Benjamín se ensancha al saber que le ha sacado de sus casillas.  
“Debes saber que, tu numero de solo frente al otro equipo ha estado…”  
“¿Horrible, nauseabundo, repulsivo, espantoso y antiestético?”  
El chico frente a Akira soltó una pequeña carcajada antes de apoyar su mentón en los dedos de su mano. “Veo que lo tienes bien claro”  
“El puto punto” exigió cruzándose de brazos  
“Te sacaremos del equipo”  
Las cuatro palabras que no habían parado de atormentar a Akira desde que se le ocurrió caer en su solo. ¿Rogarle a Benjamín? ¡¿Llorar frente a Benjamín?! La sonrisa de todos en el conocido local le molestaba, ¿Acaso todos se alegraban de que su sueño se alejara a zancadas de él? Desato sus brazos y acerco su torso mas hacia la mesa, parecía que el bailarín de ojos marrón frente a él estaba viviendo el sueño, todos lo odiaban en esa academia.  
“N-no pueden hacer eso” fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir en su defensa.  
“Si que podemos Akira. De hecho, lo hemos ya hablado con la señorita Lorenzetti, ha dicho que puedes hacer tu propia coreografía para presentarte en la velada frente a ABSE”  
No lo iba a lograr, Akira no era capaz de crear una coreografía el solo, para presentarla frente al directorio de la agencia de ballet más prestigiosa de toda Italia, no era capaz y todo su esfuerzo seria en vano, su sueño se destruía. Su ángel bueno se encontraba infinitamente sorprendido, ¿El? ¿Ito Akira, dándose por vencido? ¡No!  
“¿Qué?”  
“Ya sabes ‘Ki’” se burlo “Estas fuera de nuestro equipo, puedes hacer el ridículo tu solo”  
Akira ni si quiera protesto antes de que el jefe de su ahora ex equipo se parara con el vaso plástico en la mano derecha y dejara el local feliz con haber cumplido su propósito anual; destruir a Ito Akira. Y es que al ser ambos, los únicos hombres en su quipo de la academia estatal de ballet en Verona, naturalmente había una rivalidad existente y Akira se lamentaba al haber perdido esa ronda. De seguro Benjamín Granger ganaría la fortaleza que pensó perder cuando Louis fue ingresado a su equipo, ahora tenía todas las de ganar, el mismo Akira lo creía posible.  
Salió de la cafetería antes de que una chica delgadita de cabello cobrizo se acercara a pedir la orden, tenía que llegar a su casa para llorar solo en su balcón. 

 

*

 

La lente de su cámara capturaba la diversidad que pasaba frente a él, de a dos, de a grupos o como él estaba, solo. Se divertía capturado en una fotografía y en videos las diversas emociones, luego escribiría algo sobre ellos. Se paro decidido a irse a casa y al fin trabajar en su proyecto final para presentar en la revista KH. La calzada no dejaba de parecer interesante y no pudo contenerse, volvió a sacar su cámara y tomo fotografías mientras caminaba, hasta que una en particular, le hizo parar; En la vereda del frente, el chico que vivía frente a él, caminaba con la peor cara que le había visto Edward a cualquier otra persona en todo el centro comercial. Lo siguió con la vista hasta notar que al correr en un semáforo, se le había caído algo. Miro a ambos lados antes de cruzar y correr en dirección a la última cuadra que el chico había cruzado. Luego de haber esperado que el semáforo cambiara a verde a su favor, cruzo hasta el medio, recogió la llave y se dirigió a su casa, sabiendo que el otro joven estaría al frente, en la puerta, sin poder entrar.  
Como fue previsto, el castaño estaba ahí, sentado en el segundo escalón de los cuatro que había hacia su porche, con el rostro entre las manos y con su bolso negro a un lado, prácticamente tirado. Edward se mordió el labio ante la imagen, la arquitectura de todo en el centro de Verona le encantaba y una escena tan melancólica le erizaba los pelos, solo quería capturarlo, aunque sabía que sería mal educado. Se escondió detrás de un jeep negro estacionado frente a la pizzería que pertenecía a la parte de abajo del edificio, la única entrada a la casa, con el menudo chico. El flash alumbro el lugar, pero Takano Akira parecía no notarlo, pues su cabeza seguía escondida. Saco dos fotografías mas y cuando pensó que tenía suficiente, salió de su escondite listo para interrumpir los sollozos de su vecino.  
“Uhm – Buongiorno” dijo intentando que su italiano sonara natural.  
Akira levanto su rostro encontrando la figura que le hablaba, un chico que llevaba un bolso café verdoso, su cabello en una trenza sola y desprolija, que vestía un camisón verde militar descocido, una cámara colgaba de su cuello y aunque a él le disgustaran los extraños, el chico le miraba con confianza.  
“Imparare l'italiano” dijo en un susurro, pues el chico tenía muy mala pronunciación “Ho da fare”  
Edward no entendió, mas eso no le impedía cumplir su propósito. De su bolsillo derecho del pantalón, saco las llaves de color plata y se las mostro al frustrado muchacho.  
“Llaves” indico haciéndolas sonar en el aire.  
Akira se sorbió la nariz y se limpio las lagrimas con la manga de su sweater azul pastel, se paro frente al chico, con la esperanza de ser más alto que el, pero seguía siendo un gnomo, incluso frente aquel niño con cara de bebe.  
“Gracias” tomo las llaves en sus manos y se apresuro a abrir la puerta, luego tomo su bolso desde el piso, el chico seguía ahí.  
“Tu… ¿Hablas español?” pregunto con una sonrisa que a Akira incluso le molestaba, no estaba de humor para recibir sonrisas ni para contestar preguntas, pero de todos modos asintió. “¡Eso esta padre! Acabo de llegar a Italia y la verdad es que…”  
“Solo un poco” aclaro, aunque cualquier italiano creería que había pasado años estudiando el idioma.  
“Soy tu vecino” dijo enternecido por el bello acento italiano y apunto con su pulgar hacia atrás, al edificio de al frente. “Te he visto algunas mañanas”  
El entrecejo de Akira se junto y es que era raro tener a una persona espiándote, ¿Ese chico le espiaba? ¿Acaso era normal en Inglaterra o en Australia, de donde sea que el viniera, espiar a tu vecino?  
“¡NO ES QUE ESTE ESPIANDO!” grito, quizá muy fuerte para el gusto de Akira “Solo que- solo, yo te he visto cuando voy a mi trabajo y tu al tuyo… Tu al tuyo y yo al mío”  
El más bajo asintió, esperando que así el raro chico se fuera al fin. La verdad es que parecía de esos chicos que te gritarían algo hacia el balcón sin importarle el número de personas que hubiera entre sus casas y en verdad, realmente, quería evitar eso, además de convertirse en el vecino de confianza del más alto, eso era otra cosa que quería evitar.  
Le dio la espalda y entro, cerrando la puerta rápido, subió todos los escalones, pisándolos como si fueran motas de algodón y cuando al fin estuvo en su lugar seguro, suspiro. Lanzo todo lo que llevaba por los aires y luego de tomar un vaso de agua – que mayoritariamente quedo en su sweater, empapándolo – se tumbo en el sofá blanco, boca abajo y grito. Grito como había querido hacer toda la semana, desde que se doblo el pie, desde que quedo en el mismo equipo que Benjamín, hasta que se cayó en su rutina de solo y hasta que había sido pateado de su equipo, por el propio equipo. No sabía que iba a hacer, no sabía que canción bailar, ni que pasos incluir o si realmente iba a lograr entrar en la maldita agencia de la señora E, pero muy poco le importo cuando se dejo hundir en los sueños más diversos y distintos al presente y a la realidad.  
Edward se devolvió a su apartamento pateando piedras pequeñitas, estaba seguro que su vecino era un buen tipo, solo un buen tipo con un mal día. 

 

El día siguiente despertó antes de que su corazón se parara por el susto, a pesar de escuchar el mismo sonido de alarma todas las mañanas durante 6 meses, Akira no dejaba de asustarse.  
Eran las 4 de la madrugada, su casa estaba completamente en silencio y afuera lo estaba también, sonrió, quizá por primera vez en la mañana. Fue a su armario en busca de un pijama entero de dos piezas, color rosa pálido que se le había teñido cuando su mejor amiga había lavado las cosas y remplazo sus zapatillas y calcetines con cómodas zapatillas de levantarse.  
La puerta hizo un ruido, interrumpiendo el silencio y cuando salió a la calle, se alegro al ver que no había ni un solo local abierto, ni una sola luz encendida; era hermoso. Cerró y caminó por su calle hasta la esquina este, fijándose en la sombra que le otorgaban los luceros instalados y sintiendo el viento helar en su cara. Cuando volvió, se percato de que alguien le observaba y cuando levanto su mirada, vio en el balcón del frente al suyo, al chico que le había encontrado la llave. Levanto la mano y le saludo, pero Akira solo sintió como se arruinaba su paseo matutino. Se dio la vuelta para entrar a su casa, poniendo los ojos en blanco, “Se supone que me despierto a las cuatro de la mañana para estar completamente solo en las calles de mi ciudad, merde!” balbució mientras subía los escalones de madera. Salió a su balcón, pero regreso inmediatamente cuando vio al fastidioso chico con las manos apoyadas en el barandal, mirando directamente hacia él, ¿Que acaso no entendía que le molestaba tenerlo cerca?  
Se quedo escondido detrás de su persiana, esperando que al raro que tenia por vecino, le dieran ganas de irse y dejarle disfrutar del aroma de Verona por las mañanas, tranquilo.  
Pero antes de notar la sonrisa boba del joven frente a él, se dio cuenta de que estaba imitándolo al quedarse espiando lo que él hacia; dio un salto y se tropezó con la punta de su sillón blanco, intento afirmarse de las cortinas, pero ya era muy tarde, estas caían igualmente.  
“¡Oye!” escucho a su vecino gritar, estupendo, ahora iba a despertar a toda la calle “Ciao! Ciao!” Se oyó y Akira acepto que su ángel bueno se carcajeo, ¿Tan vago era el italiano de su vecino? ¿Sabía que ciao no significaba oye, si quiera?  
Se desenredo de entre las telas crema de sus cortinas y las telas de hilo de su visillo, levanto la cabeza y vio al niño de la trenza aliviarse cuando lo vio sano y salvo.  
Ni si quiera tenía ganas de arreglar el desastre en su sala central, solo se dio la vuelta, apago las luces y se encerró en su cuarto.

 

*

El sol lo despertó, y al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que se había dormido en la sala esperando a que su vecino del frente saliera a dar una señal de vida. No había estado tantas horas ahí, ya que solo eran las ocho de la mañana y el ambiente parecía perfecto para irse caminando al trabajo que tenia hoy, solo tenía 30 minutos para alistarse y el reloj ya corría cuando se levanto a rascarse la espalda.  
Bajo cómodo en sus jeans negros y su camisa azul claro, su bolso colgaba al lado izquierdo y una botella de agua iba firme en su mano derecha. La heladería del piso de abajo a su hogar recién abría las puertas para comenzar un nuevo día y cuando el dueño le noto mirando sus acciones, no evito sonreírle amistosamente. El rizado le devolvió la sonrisa pensando como todos los italianos eran tan humildes y simpáticos, aunque su vecino era la excepción, le entraba mucha curiosidad saber que había pasado para tenerlo sollozando tan solo en un lugar tan hermoso como en donde él vivía. Supuso que vivir sobre una pizzería y al frente de una heladería seria el sueño de todo chico de su edad, porque para él era como vivir en el paraíso, pero aun así, el pobre chico que vivía frente a su casa, era infeliz.  
El camino se hizo corto y cuando volvió a pensar en el trabajo, ya estaba frente a la gran casa de Sofia Luffi, una joven muy simpática que había accedido a ayudarle en su contrato con la revista KH, revista que era muy prestigiada, pero que él sentía, seguía sin ser de su gusto. La señorita Luffi era una muy buena abogada y había sido aprobada por su abogado de Londres, así que le había confiado toda la información a las finas manos de Sofia.  
“Ciao” saludo esta y Edward recordó que el único problema era que no hablaba español.  
“Ciao” dijo con una sonrisa tímida y paso cuando ella le indico.  
Tenía una casa pequeña en un lindo barrio que estaba cruzando una heladería gigante. Adentro estaba lleno de libros y abundantes lotes de hojas de papel sobre un escritorio en una esquina de la sala, quizá se acercaba a como él habría imaginado la casa de un abogado independiente.  
“Linda casa” elogio  
“Grazie” sonrió la abogada.  
Sofia era rubia, esbelta, con grandes ojos azules y el cabello largo con leves ondas adornándole, además de una piel blanca como la nieve. Edward pensaba que sería una gran actriz o modelo en Inglaterra.  
“Uhm – ¿Conseguiste tu foto?” dijo con un dedo en la punta de su nariz, concentrándose, pues había ensayado como decirlo desde que despertó esa mañana.  
Edward sonrió grande, sabia a lo que la rubia se refería; la foto que presentaría en la portada de su catalogo para KH. Y la verdad era que tenía como cuatro fotos planeadas para encabezar su presentación, una de ellas, la había tomado ayer.  
Le mostro las cuatro fotos a la de ojos azules y ella asentía diciendo “Buono, buono” y Edward seguía mostrándole mas fotos, hasta que la abogada le hizo parar en una en especifico, la que había sacado al chico antes de entregarle sus llaves.  
“Ki!” exclamo “Io conosco!”  
El fotógrafo frunció el ceño al no entender lo que Sofia quería decir. Ella corrió hacia otra sala a por su teléfono celular y encontró una fotografía de ella y Akira tomando helado. Entonces Edward supo, ella conocía a su vecino.  
“Mi vecino” dijo aun mirando a la hermosa foto que ella tenía del chico.  
“E’il mio migliore amico!, Akira… Ito Akira”


	2. CAPITULO 2

Capitulo 2

 

Las diferentes melodías sonaban en el parlante de la sala de Akira esa tarde a las siete. Aun en la alfombra, con una gran botella de vidrio llena de agua y alongando por casi cuarenta minutos, se encontraba el castaño, atento a que su mente eligiera una melodía que pudiera presentar frente a la ABSE. Había pasado muchos temas que ya había hecho y aunque parecía la opción más fácil, su luchador interior se negaba a dejarlo subir al escenario a presentar algo que ya ha sido muy visto, él quería algo nuevo que le hiciera pensar a la Señora E. que él era el indicado para ser el próximo entre sus filas de perfectos bailarines, Akira podía estar ahí, solo tenía que ser perseverante.   
Comenzó con los pasos básicos solo para llevar el ritmo de la música. No había ni una canción que lo hiciera sentir que era la indicada, solo veía a Benjamín burlándose de él y a su hermana melliza Jennifer bailándola perfectamente, malditos mellizos ingleses, pensó cuando entendió que cavia la posibilidad de que a uno de ellos los llevaran a la academia. ¿Por qué? Gritaba, ¡Si ellos ni si quiera son italianos!  
Volvió a sentarse en la alfombra y bebió un poco de agua de sus tres litros diarios. Paro la música para poder comenzar a relajar su mente, pero eso no fue posible cuando noto el ventanal a su balcón abierto, además de la fuerte música que venía de afuera. Se acerco a su balcón y un golpe de vergüenza ajena le inundo el cuerpo; su vecino se movía de un lado a otro en su sala, cargando papeles y cantando una canción – totalmente desconocida para el de ojos azules – que sonaba en una especia de parlante personal en el balcón del chico, propagándose por toda la cuadra. Se apoyo en el barandal, miro directamente a la casa del chico, con la esperanza de que se volteara y notara cuanto estaba fastidiando al vecindario. Y como si fuera su esclavo, el chico de la trenza así hizo, encontrándose con su vecino de brazos cruzados.  
“¡Hola!” saludo ilusionado.  
“¿Podrías parar esa basura?” grito por sobre la música “Por Favor”   
Edward sonrió, la verdad era que apenas había entendido tres palabras de lo que había intentado gritar. Le bajo el volumen a la música y se dio vuelta a ver a Akira, quien por desgracia para él, ya se daba vuelta de regreso adentro.  
“¡Akira!” grito y enseguida callo en que el no debería saber el nombre de ese chico, mas no le importo dos veces cuando el aludido se volteo, mirándolo otra vez.  
“¿Ah?”   
Edward no sabía que decirle así que solo sonrió en su dirección, Akira rodo los ojos y volvió a su sala, no tenía tiempo que perder, mañana era la revisión musical y el aun no elegía una maldita canción para su presentación, seguía culpando a benjamín por haberlo sacado del grupo, pero sabía que no podía poner eso como excusa frente a la directora de su academia. Antes de que volviera a encender su reproductor, la música que su vecino había silenciado volvió a sonar. Akira juro que si se tratara de caricaturas, el estaría rojo y humo saldría disparado de sus orejas. Tomo la bata lila que tenia, se la amarro y ni si quiera se molesto en quitarse las zapatillas de ballet. Cuando miro al frente ya estaba a segundos de golpear a la puerta de su vecino.   
Un fuerte toc toc sonó cuando su puño toco la puerta de madera, antes de darse cuenta que un timbre estaba algo escondido a un costado. Espero con las manos fijas en sus caderas, ignorando las miradas que la gente de la heladería ponía al verlo en esa inusual tenida y a las 7 de la tarde.   
“Hola” volvió a saludar el de ojos verdes cuando al abrir la puerta noto a Akira.  
“Para. Ya. La Puta. Música” dijo lentamente y luego se volteo con la intención de irse, pero la mano del más alto en su muñeca se lo impidieron. Volvió a verlo.  
“¿No te gusta Sia?” pregunto  
“¿Quien mierdas?” frunció el ceño al hacer la pregunta “Como sea, bájale el volumen, por desgracia vives frente a mí.”  
“¿Que dices? Es un placer ver como sales a gritar todo enojado” comenzó a hacer una falsa cara de enojado, que solo lograba llenar a Akira de mas vergüenza.  
“Yo no hago eso”   
“Si que lo haces… Por cierto, soy Edward” estiro su mano con la esperanza de que Akira la estrechara.  
“¿Me vas a dejar hacer mi trabajo, Edward?” hablo sin poner atención a la mano del rizado.  
“Deberías salir a relajarte un poco, tienes una gran… ¡Gran! Arruga en tu frente”  
“¿Qué?” grito Akira alterado  
“Sip, justo ahí” entrecerró sus ojos al acercarse más al bailarín, y con su dedo índice, señalo un punto entre las cejas del chico. “Ahí”  
La expresión de Akira se suavizo de golpe, lo que hizo a Edward carcajear.   
“Stupido” se volteo decidido y camino a su casa con la frente en alto, orgulloso como siempre.  
“Lindas zapatillas” finalizo Edward antes de verlo desaparecer tras su propia puerta, para luego sonreír mientras el entraba por la suya.

Los pasos de Akira no habían sonado tan fuerte en todo el día y mientras subía las escaleras de trece escalones ya pensaba en una manera de pegar nylon negro en su ventanal para no tener que ver al tal ‘Edward’ nunca más.   
“¿Es que todos los ingleses son stupidos?” dijo para el mismo.  
Llego arriba y se dio cuenta de que había vuelto a tener el ceño fruncido, ¡Pero a él no se le hacía ni una sola arruga! ¿O sí?  
Corrió al baño y encendió la luz para ver su reflejo frente al espejo rectangular que tenia sobre la lava manos, ¡Pero si no tenía nada! Sintió que había vuelto a respirar. Aunque sabía que no era muy probable conseguir una arruga visible a los 17 años. Volvió a su sala, tomo un sorbo de agua y al momento en el que se acerco a su reproductor de música, la música de su vecino comenzó con un volumen insuperable otra vez. Solo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Edward debió haber llegado como hace una semana atrás, si no menos, puesto a que antes había paz en su vecindario. 

 

*

 

Escuchar a su vecino, Akira, hablar sobre trabajo, le recordó que el también tenía que hacer. Un nuevo mail figuraba entre los cientos que no había leído, este de su mejor amigo en Inglaterra.  
“Hola Edward,  
Como sabes estoy en mi último año de cinematografía al fin. Luego de interminables días de trabajo. Te agradezco mucho tus consejos y la ayuda que me brindaste con tus videos y tus fotografías en estos cuatro años, mas ese no es el propósito de este mensaje.  
Sé que te encuentras en Italia disfrutando, seguramente, de muchas pizzas, espero que no engordes tanto como deseabas. También se que tienes todo tu estudio allá – he ido a tu casa y pues, no he encontrado ni una sola cámara digital – Como se que todo lo tienes contigo, te quiero proponer algo. De seguro encuentras muchos amigos y de seguro hay algo nuevo para hacer cada día con alguno de ellos, me preguntaba, ¿Cuántas probabilidades de que grabes cada minuto hay? Sé que amas la fotografía tanto como yo, así que confiare en que dirás “millones”. Mi idea es tener un poco de registro en tu día a día, con formato de documental. Sé de sobra cuan exagerado crees que suene, que debas hacer un documental sobre tu visita al extranjero, pero si estas allá, has de saber que Verona es un lugar digno de documentar. Visita lugares lindos, pásalo con buena compañía, muéstrame tus cosas de interés. ¿Para qué? Quizá te preguntes y aquí voy con el punto; soy el encargado de cerrar el semestre y por consiguiente el año en mi clase, es un orgullo, por supuesto, pero aun no he encontrado material digno de inspirar a veintitrés sujetos fanáticos del cine y es obvio, en el primero en el que he pensado, ha sido en ti. Sería un honor editar tu trabajo, que se que será fenomenal. En fin, espero que aceptes, si es así, házmelo saber.   
Ten un lindo semestre, nos vemos en unos meses.   
Charles.”  
Evidentemente, el rizado resultaba tentado por la oferta de su amigo Charlie, aunque no tenía nada que grabar ahí. Al contrario de lo que su amigo pensaba, no había hecho más de dos amigos en toda Verona - bueno, si Sofía, su abogada con la que apenas podía entenderse y Akira, su vecino que lo odiaba, contaban – La pagina para responderle a Charles estuvo abierta por doce minutos antes de que Edward se decidiera a aceptar el trabajo (trabajo, porque Charles terminaría por pagarle, era esa clase de amigo) respondiendo con un simple “Siempre es un gusto estar al servicio del futuro mejor director cinematográfico de Londres” La verdad es que confiaba mucho en su amigo.  
El resto de la tarde se la llevo pensando en un buen tema, en cómo hacer que su amigo deslumbrara en la velada de fin de año, pero al final, decidió seguir a su naturaleza como fotógrafo; la verdad era que su sello siempre había sido mantenerlo simple. Las hojas verdes, las manos con callos y el cabello despeinado, como estuviera el ambiente, recordó las palabras de Charles en su mail “tu día a día” y la verdad es que eso era lo que mejor le salía a él; exponer su día a día a través de fotografías o videos. Y eso haría.   
Tomo un respiro y se sintió como si lo hubiera dejado de hacer por mientras pensaba y pensaba una y otra vez; la verdad era que estaba notoriamente emocionado por el nuevo proyecto que se le había presentado. Recordaba su primer documental, nada del otro mundo, una pareja le había pedido que documentara su espera por un bebe, adoptarían y de los cerca de 10 documentales – con o sin editar – que había realizado desde la universidad, aquel era su favorito.   
Salió a su balcón con el trípode y su cámara de video, todo lo que tenia al frente era un chico bailando y un local de pizza bajo el. Decidió enfocarse en el delicado y joven Akiro, que bailaba al ritmo de una música que él no podía escuchar, las luces de su calle se encendían y el sol se encontraba cada vez más lejos de la ciudad. Los ojos de Edward brillaban mientras apretaba el botón de grabar en su cámara y quizá, solo quizá, este sería su nuevo documental favorito. 

 

La luz de la sala de Akira había dejado la casa en completa oscuridad desde la perspectiva de Edwarrd, dejo todo oscuro por unos segundos más antes de apagar su cámara y volver a adentro, ahora, al fin a descansar. Cerraba su balcoon cuando noto al castaño parado mirando perfectamente los movimientos del de mayor tamaño. A Edward le entro un susto al verlo ahí, pero luego se dijo que era verdad, que estaba sucediendo, le mostro los dientes en una sonrisa como era usual en el inglés, sin embargo Akira solo lo miro atento.   
“¿Cómo se llamaba?” pregunto el más bajo de repente.  
“¿Ah?”   
“La música que escuchabas, ¿Que clase era?”  
“No era una clase” rio mientras encendía la cámara que seguía en su mano derecha, y apretaba en grabar intentando disimular “Sia es la cantante”   
Sin darse cuenta, ambos estaban apoyados al límite de su balcón, gritando lo suficientemente despacio para no molestar a la calle y lo suficientemente alto para oírse entre ellos.   
“Ah…” pensó por un momento “Cual es el nombre?”  
“Chandelier”   
“¿Como escribo eso?” pregunto rodando los ojos.  
“Si quieres puedo pasarte la canción mañana” recomendó el de rizos mientras mordía su labio por que el italiano dijera que si, sería un gran material para el documental, pensó, el tener su carácter en videos.   
Akira, algo disgustado con la idea, suspiro y asintió “Esta bien” Antes de regresar a su sala a paso lento.   
“Nos vemos” respondió Edward, para él, principalmente porque Akira ya se encontraba dentro. 

 

*

Salto de su cama y sin duda esa era la mayor reacción que había tenido al despertarse por culpa de su ruidosa alarma. El reloj en su pared marcaban las cinco cuarenta de la mañana y sin rodeos, Akira dejo su cama como si no estuviera lo suficientemente tibia. El baño le dio la bienvenida y entrecerró los ojos acostumbrándose a la cegadora luz blanca, se lavo los dientes y apenas se mojo los ojos para despertar mejor.   
Su bata lila, su fiel compañera lo acurrucaba mientras cruzaba las calles vacías hacia la casa de su vecino. Se repetía que era arriesgado llevar una canción de la que apenas si sabía el significado, pero el escucharla por casi una hora en repetición – gracias a Edward – había hecho que le gustara en demasía.   
Toco el timbre dos veces y luego de un minuto dos veces más. Ciertamente no le importaba cuan hermosos eran los sueños del rizado, ni si quiera si es que vivía solo o si por despertarlo a él despertaría a una gran manada de torpes ingleses, pero al fin se sintió aliviado cuando lo vio solo a él abrir la puerta. Vestía solo bóxers, calcetines y una camiseta de futbol de la Fiorentina, su cabello estaba, por primera vez suelto y desconformes rizos saltaban en todas las direcciones.   
“Linda camiseta, pero aquí todos preferimos a la Juventus”   
“Te dije mañana, no en unas horas. Estaba durmiendo” reclamo mientras su mano derecha acomodaba su cabello. Su voz sonaba tan grave que Akira juraba que el piso vibraba, pero claro, no lo aceptaría.  
“Como sea, hagamos esto rápido”   
Esta vez fue el turno de Edward rodar los ojos mientras le abría paso a Akira hacia la casa que había arrendado.   
“¿Cual es el apuro? Digo, se que Sia es buena pero… ¿Tanto es el fanatismo?”  
“No es fanatismo, idiota. Io tengo que trabajar y es por eso que necesito la stupida canción” al llegar arriba se sentó en el piso sobre la alfombra, con su IPod en su mano derecha y un cable USB en la otra.  
“¿Sabes que hay sillones?”  
“¿Sabes que no me importa?”   
El rizado levanto sus manos en señal de ‘no es mi culpa’ y volvió a su habitación en busca de la laptop. Al ver sus cobijas aun acomodadas y su almohada perfectamente ahuecada para su cabeza, casi vuelve a caer en ella sin remedio, pero un insistente golpeteo en su sala recordó que tenia a un chico en su sala, luego recordó que ese chico estaba en sus planes del documental, por lo que no tardo en sacar su cámara y grabar; primero el reloj y luego toda su sala, dejando el aparato sobre su trípode más pequeño, escondido en la oscuridad del pasillo y apuntando directamente a su sala-comedor.   
Akira golpeaba una esquina de su IPod contra el piso impaciente y paro cuando vio a Edward llegar. Este se acomodo a su lado en la alfombra y encendió su ordenador.   
El proceso era rápido, más, el hecho de que los verdes ojos de uno de los dos insistieran en cerrarse no aportaban. La clara mañana daba bienvenida al mes de agosto y Akira sabia que debían ser como las 6 de la mañana, su clase comenzaba a las nueve y media.   
“Come lo sai il mio nome?” Susurro al no saber si realmente quería entablar conversación con su vecino.  
“¿Tu nombre?” pregunto para confirmar y así hizo cuando el de ojos azules asintió “Mi abogada en Italia se llama Sofia Luffi, ¿Te suena?”  
“Qella Ragazza!” medio grito con una sonrisa, la verdad era que su mejor amiga no aparecía por ahí hace casi un año. “Sofia… Claro, ella te ha dicho”  
“Aha” asintió ahora el rizado “Por cierto, Akira, te ves realmente bien con la pasta dental en tu mentón”  
El bailarín de ballet creyó que nunca se había puesto tan rojo como en ese momento y agradecía que Edward siguiera concentrado en su laptop. Con cuidado llevo su manga a su mentón, pasándola por todo su este y por parte de su boca, pronto vio como una sonrisa iluminaba el rostro del fotógrafo.   
“Qué lindo…” dijo arrugando su nariz, aun intentando ignorar las ganas de sonreír “Era una broma, Akira”   
Error, ahora era el momento en el que Akira había estado mas rojo. Por instinto golpeo el brazo del chico, causando que este soltara un ‘Auch’ infantil.   
“Eres un gran idiota, ¿Sabias?” hablo fuerte con su acento italiano remarcado.  
“No lo soy” reclamo frunciendo el ceño “A Sofia le gusto”  
“A ella le gustan todos” se apresuro a decir y termino confundido, ¿Por qué había dicho eso?  
“¡Listo!” anuncio el rizado y desconecto el aparato, devolviéndoselo a su dueño. “Puedes volver a tu ‘trabajo’ y dejarme dormir hasta una hora adecuada”  
“Si, duerme cuanto quieras, orangután”   
Edward frunció el ceño confundido por el apodo que el chico le había otorgado. Lo siguió hasta que llego al primer escalón para bajar.  
“Pero quería saber…” comenzó el dueño de casa mientras se rascaba la nuca “¿Si te gustaría almorzar conmigo más tarde?”  
Akira soltó una carcajada que dejo a Edward decidiendo si había sido tierna o si se burlaba. Mas confundido quedo cuando el castaño comenzó a bajar las escaleras sin si quiera haber respondido.  
“¿Que dices, entonces?”  
En el penúltimo escalón de arriba a abajo, Akira se volteo y sonrió, casi demasiado nervioso.   
“No, Edward. Pero gracias por la canción” La cara de Edward mostro decepción, pero no derrota, Akira añadió “Por cierto, Edward, deberías aprender a esconder una cámara”   
Luego salió, sin más que decir.


	3. CAPITULO 3

Capitulo 3  
Eran ya las 7 de la mañana y Edward mentiría si digiera que tenía sueño. Se había quedado revisando el video de Akira en su sala y no podía evitar morir de ternura combinada con risa al ver que había creído su broma. Después de intentar superarlo, busco ingredientes en su cocina, para hacer un rico desayuno que le ayudara a retomar las fuerzas que perdería por madrugar. Termino con un jugo de naranjas naturales, pan de aceitunas y galletas con chocolate alemán sobre su mesa en el balcón. Su cámara sobre el trípode mayor, esperaba paciente a la salida de Akira. Con suerte, pensaba el rizado, saldría al balcón antes de irse.   
Como si su conexión fuera telepática, el italiano salió abriendo las ventanas de su balcón sin una pizca de dificultad. Vio a Edward sentado en su propio balcón y sintió los nervios llenarle el estomago.   
“Buongiorno!” grito Edward en dirección a Akira, que lo miraba negando con la cabeza mientras recogía algunas cosas de su balcón y se devolvía adentro.

 

*

Veía a sus compañeros ensayar y se le llenaba el estomago de nervios, todos tenían la coreografía planeada y si les faltaba algo era técnico, mientras que el no tenía ni una ni la otra. Se había quedado sentado en una esquina haciendo nada y era de esperar que la Señorita Lorenzetti estuviera parada frente a él, de brazos cruzados esperando por una explicación.  
Luego de decirle la verdad, ella le dijo que se fuera y volviera cuando tuviera algo que ensayar, entonces para eso de las diez y cuarto de la mañana, Akira ya estaba de vuelta en su casa. Y Edward vio toda su rutina al volver a casa, Akira había vuelto demasiado temprano y de muy mal humor como para que le hubiera ido bien, pero de todos modos, Edward volvió a encender la cámara que tenía en el balcón, antes de que Akira saliera por el, solo a apoyarse en la baranda.   
“Buongiorno Akira” saludo   
“Ciao” contesto él, bajo, pero se podía oír aun a las diez de la mañana.  
“¿Cómo te ha ido con la canción?”   
Akira bufo “Me corrieron por no tener una corografía”   
Edward bufo también, aun no sabiendo todo lo que Akira había intentado. “Pero te he visto bailar, ¿Por qué no bailaste esos pasos?”  
“No eran lo suficientemente buenos… De todos modos, ¿Que te importa a ti? Deja de grabarme, por cierto”   
Edward dio una sonrisa torcida y retrocedió a su cámara, en vez de apagarlo, solo hizo zoom para ver a Akira de una distancia que sus ojos no lo permitían de ahí.   
“Edward es en enserio” grito tapándose la cara.   
“Parare, solo si puedo ir a tu piso”

Y Edward gano, pues dos vasos de agua se encontraban en el centro de la mesa del menor, con ellos sentados en los extremos. Edward configuraba su cámara y Akira rompía almendras, poniendo la comida en un pote y lanzando las cascaras por los aires, hasta que una logro dar con Edward.  
“Gol” rio   
“Ja, ja, ja.” Dijo sarcástico el de la trenza, pero sonreía de todas formas.  
“¿Entonces?” comenzó Akira.  
“Entonces… ¿Entonces qué?”  
“¿Para qué estás aquí?”   
“Ah, bueno… No tengo trabajo hasta las 12:20 del día y me apetecía gastar mi tiempo con el odioso de mi vecino”  
Akira le dio un golpe suave y una falsa cara enojada. “Yo no soy odioso”   
“Claro, claro. La verdad…” comenzó “Es que me gustaría ayudarte con eso del baile tuyo”  
“Continua…”  
“Yo, podría grabarte y así tu ves que pasos quieres y cuales botas.”  
Akira miro a Edward, estaba nervioso solo por proponer algo y aunque Akira era el fastidioso, típico enano gruñón de blanca nieves, se sintió enternecido, sin dejar que la sonrisa que se avecinaba llegara a mostrarlo, pues él era el malo y quería mantener esa postura.  
No dejo de estar serio y no le importo que Edward se hubiera puesto a jugar con sus dedos, ansioso y preocupado.   
“Okay” acepto “Pero yo digo cuando y donde.”  
“Okay”  
“Hoy a las nueve de la noche” sentencio.  
Se quedaron mirando a los autos pasar a toda velocidad, algo más moderado en comparación al tránsito de toda Italia, veían a los dueños de la Gelateria abrir el local y Akira reía al ver a Edward saludarlos tan alegre.   
“Ya te puedes ir” dijo negando y aun sonriente.  
“Si, si. Espera…”   
Comenzó a sacar su cámara y la encendió frente al rostro de Akira, quien al notarlo, puso mala cara y comenzó a gruñir otra vez.   
“¡Baja esa cosa Edward!”… “Bájala o no te hablare nunca más”  
Edward, por supuesto, ignoraba los quejidos de él de ojos azules. Se escucho un ‘click’ antes de que la fotografía instantánea saliera por abajo en la cámara de Edward, le llevo unos segundos hasta que estuvo cien por ciento revelada y cuando la cara de su vecino se hizo visible en ella, sonrió.   
“Ten” le dijo, mientras se paraba para salir. “Para que veas cuan feo te vez cuando estas enojado.”   
Akira iba a responder, tan molesto que Edward se espantaría, pero cuando abrió la boca, este ya se había ido.  
Miro a la cámara que estaba en el balcón de y luego boto la fotografía sobre la mesa. 

 

Ni si quiera espero a que fueran las nueve de la noche, se había quedado toda la tarde ensayando para presentar algo – al menos, decente – a Edward. ¡No era que le importara su opinión! No, para nada. Era más bien, que quería demostrar que él era buen bailarín a toda costa. Bajo con toda prisa los escalones y cruzo más rápido la calle para estar frente a Edward, a quien no había visto llegar, pero de seguro estaría ahí. Esta vez toco el timbre y en menos de cinco segundos, el rizado estaba frente a él, con la cámara en mano y grabando.  
“¿Grabas a todos los que tocan a tu puerta?”  
“No tenía una cita con nadie mas hoy a las nueve” sonrió aun grabando.  
“Bájala” señalo a la cámara y luego retrocedió, bajando del porche para cruzar la calle junto a Edward, que ya había cerrado la puerta. “Y no es una cita”   
Edward rio y acepto a bajar la cámara, solo por que en un rato tendría mucho más que ver a través de aquel lente.  
Llegaron arriba y lo primero que Edward hizo fue soltar un silbido, el piso de Akira era muy parecido al de él, solo que… mucho más limpio, retro y con muchas más cosas de Ballet y futbol que él no entendía. Akira sonrió orgulloso al ver el asombro en la cara del mayor. Tomo asiento y se cubrió con sus mantas blancas sobre el sillón del mismo color, apenas viendo como Edward acomodaba su trípode en una esquina.

 

Automáticamente, su dedo índice presiono el botón de grabar en la cámara, mientras sus ojos se perdían en la imagen; Akira dormido sobre el sillón. Pequeños sonidos semejantes a ronquidos salían de su boca mientras la sonrisa de Edward se hacía cada vez más ancha. Se acerco a él para verlo mejor, el lila de la bata que siempre llevaba, hacia que su pálida piel se viera tersa y bronceada, también lo noto temblar y al mover su cabeza, vio el ventanal abierto, rápidamente lo cerró y fue a buscar el cuarto del castaño.   
No le fue difícil identificarlo y tampoco lo fue el arrancar una manta de la cama idealmente hecha. Volvió a la sala y lo cubrió con la tela blanca, que aun envolviendo perfectamente el cuerpo de, caía al piso por un lado del sillón.  
La cámara de Edward se apago, siendo de Akira la última imagen que se vio en ella. Los pasos de Edward bajando las escaleras no despertaron al dueño de casa, ni tampoco el sonido de la puerta al ser cerrada.

 

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, lo primero que su boca hizo, fue pronunciar ‘Edward’ pero cuando termino de encender todas las luces y recorrer todas sus habitaciones, descubrió que el rizado de seguro se había ido. Salió por su balcón y vio todas las luces de Edward apagadas, eran las dos de la mañana. Volvió a su sala y se decidió por seguir ensayando. Recordó lo que Edward había dicho sobre la versión de la canción, quizá si buscaba algo mas, podría unir pasos más fácilmente.  
Dieron las seis y media cuando ya tenía la mitad de la coreografía hecha, una sonrisa satisfecha le adorno el rostro; tenía algo que hacer en la academia y al fin ese día seria uno bueno.  
Se dio una ducha bastante larga, sacando todo el sudor que había soltado las pasadas horas, descargo la pista y se miro en el espejo al estar vestido. Sus piernas con la malla por debajo y jeans negros por arriba, una sudadera verde oscura y converse color rojo vino en sus pies. Las zapatillas y la gran botella de agua, guardadas en su bolso negro.   
Antes de salir se sirvió un bowl de granola con arándanos y salió a su balcón, frente al de Edward.   
Se había sentido estúpido por haberse quedado dormido antes de si quiera cruzar palabras con el chico. Puso su desayuno en la mesa de vidrio y encontró una fotografía instantánea, sabía que se la había tomado y el por qué, y aunque intento tornarse molesto, un sonrisa apareció, la cual solo mostraba por la ternura de su vecino. Miro hacia el frente, hacia aquel balcón vacio. Era extraño que hablara con él, pero tampoco era como que lo planeaban, solo sucedía y ya.

Una vez en la academia se desvistió y acomodo las zapatillas, ante la casi incomoda mirada de Jennifer sobre él. De reojo, vio como la chica intentaba sonreírle, pero él estaba demasiado ocupado atando firme sus zapatos de ballet como para sonreírle a una chica que, según él, no tenían importancia.  
“Akira… Podemos…”  
Antes de que siguiera, el solo negó con la cabeza y se paro prácticamente huyendo de las palabras que la chica aun no había dicho.  
Pasaba que Jennifer era la mejor amiga de Akira en la academia cuando tan solo se iniciaban, pero a la hora de escoger, ella había elegido a su hermano, luego ambos lo habían tratado muy mal, haciendo que el perdiera la confianza en lo que hacía y haciendo que casi se auto-expulsara de la academia. Desde entonces decidió no hablarle a Jennifer y jurar el odio a Benjamin, su orgullo era más fuerte que cualquier otra de sus cualidades y a él no le importaba arreglarlo, pues no lo calificaba como un defecto.  
Calentaron frente al espejo y a los ojos de la señorita Lorenzetti, quien barrió los ojos mayoritariamente en Akira; no era un secreto que el chico se veía más pálido e incluso más pequeño en contextura. Pero eso a ella no le importaba ni en lo más mínimo, ella estaba ahí como maestra de ballet, no como nutricionista.   
Uno a uno fueron ensayando. Por supuesto que el grupo que se demoro mas fue el del mellizo Granger, quien paraba la música cada tres segundos, todos sabían que su más notoria característica era ser un perfeccionista innato. El turno de Akira vino luego y el camino al centro de la sala, intentando que sus nervios no resbalaran de sus manos y que mucho menos lo hicieran resbalar a él.  
El audio de la versión instrumental en piano de Chandelier se hizo escuchar en el parlante y Akira comenzó a moverse con lo que había ensayado toda la madrugada. Se felicitaba mentalmente por cada Grand Jeté que finalizaba y por todas las otras piruetas que ejecutaba casi perfectamente. Sabía que tenía posibilidades cuando Benjamin había borrado esa sonrisa engreída que siempre llevaba y en cambio se mostraba, quizá, hasta sorprendido.  
“I’m gonna live, like tomorrow doesn’t exist… Like it doesn’t exist…” Se escuchaba cantar a alguien y Akira rápidamente identifico la cantarina voz de Jennifer. Siguió con los últimos pasos que había añadido y antes de llegar al final, no pudo aguantar más el escuchar a Jennifer interrumpir intencionalmente.   
“¡Calla tu puta boca!” grito explotando. La música dejo de sonar y todas las miradas se posaron en Akira, incluso la de la Señorita Lorenzetti.  
Lo que sucedió no le sorprendió para nada, pero si lo decepciono; había preparado todo su día mentalmente, solo para que el mismo fuera quien lo arruinara y tuvo que irse antes de terminar, otra vez, llorando como un crio por las calles, otra vez. Llevaba dos faltas y si sumaba cuatro, podría olvidarse de audicionar para la ABSE. La señorita Lorenzetti le había corrido en frente de todos, incluso de la mirada culpable de Jennifer y la risa discreta de Benjamin.   
Sus pasos apenas hacían el suelo temblar, arrastraba sus pies, gastando sus Chuck Taylor, como si ya no lo estuvieran lo suficiente. Para cuando levanto la vista, ya se encontraba frente a su edificio. Abrió la puerta con facilidad y subió derrotado las escaleras, tal y como lo hacia todos los días últimamente.  
Al llegar a su sala, vio algo que lo hizo –literalmente- gritar. Su ventanal, su hermoso ventanal, tenía un agujero. Un asqueroso agujero con tristuras alrededor. Luego de maldecir en todos los idiomas que dominaba, corrió a ver los vidrios en el suelo y reconoció una piedra envuelta en un papel blanco ordinario. Lo abrió y pudo leer; “Buongiorno Bellarina! Lamento que no te hayamos visto ensayar, pero te veías lindo durmiendo. Si no te diste cuenta, yo te tape. Espero que te haya ido genial. De Edward.”. Sus manos lo arrugaron con fuerza increíble y tomo la piedra en su mano derecha antes de salir a su balcón. Miro a la cámara que Edward mantenía apuntando a él casi siempre y rodo los ojos, antes de concentrarse y contar hasta tres, para finalmente lanzar la roca en un perfecto ángulo, con el que logro romper el ventanal de su vecino y alzar las brazos en señal de victoria. No pasaron más de tres segundos para que Edward apareciera con dificultad con la piedra en su mano. Akira no intento probarle que estaba por ser mayor de edad cuando le mostro el dedo de en medio en ambas manos, los mantenía alzados y Edwrad solo lo miraba con los ojos y la boca muy abiertos. Akira desapareció por entre las cortinas y antes de que Edward pudiera moverse, Akira salía de su piso y se dirigía al frente, ósea, al piso del fotógrafo. Edwrad bajo con prisa y alcanzo a encender la cámara antes de abrir y encontrarse con el dedo del medio de Akira alzado frente a su cara. Estaba por echar a reír, cuando Akira volvió a su departamento, no cerró la puerta y en menos de diez segundos volvió a aparecer en la puerta de él de rizos, explicándole que era su deber comprar un nuevo vidrio para su ventanal.

 

Ambos caminaban con prudente distancia a una ferretería con la que Akira era familiar. Habían mantenido el silencio desde que habían salido de su calle y ninguno se molestaba en interrumpirlo. Cuando llegaron, Akira le señalo a Edward todo lo que debía hacer y decir y se rio mientras el de ojos verde no pronunciaba letras correctamente. El ‘Grazie’ de Edward sello la compra y ambos se retiraron, llevando el vidrio con delicadeza entre ellos.  
“Merde, Edward!” Se quejo el italiano “Te he dicho que pidieras transporto”  
“Uno, no se a que te refieres con eso” rio “Y dos, de seguro es más dinero, el cual, por cierto, acabo de gastar para cierta persona”  
“Cierta persona no te ha pedido que le arrojes una roca por la ventana”  
“¡Era una piedra inofensiva!”  
“Claro” Bufo y se concentro en el camino. “Por cierto, no me llames bellarina”   
Edward se sonrojo, mas no respondió y solo miro al piso. Ambos siguieron el común trayecto hasta llegar al departamento de Akira.  
Lo más dificultoso fue, por obviamente, el subir las escaleras, para ambos parecían interminables y el peso del vidrio, mas el sonido del papel que este tenía en los bordes y que se producía cada vez que apretaban sus manos para asegurar el cristal entre ellos, solo les indicaba que estaban sobre agotados.   
“Akira! Ya no puedo más, ¡Mira como resbala el sudor de mi frente!”  
“Sporco. Es por todo ese cabello que tienes”  
Cuando llegaron, el vidrio fue lentamente deslizado desde su agarre al blanco y único sillón que Akira tenía en su sala.  
“¡Woo!” Suspiro el más alto. “Wow, ¿Cuánto hemos caminado?”  
“¿Hemos? ¡Más he caminado yo! Prácticamente te arrastre, holgazán.”  
“No todos tenemos firmes piernas de bailarín” Sonrió mientras sacaba su cámara que había estado colgando de su cuello y la encendía, frente a Akira. “Explícame lo que ha pasado, vecino Akira”  
“¡Baja esa cosa Edward!” Grito con las manos levantadas intentando golpear la cámara de las manos del chico. “Stop!”. Aunque la cara del de ojos azules era totalmente seria, el inglés seguía molestándole. “¡Edward!”   
En cambio, rio por la pronunciación de Akira al decir su nombre y siguió grabando a Akira desde la cocina. “¿Cuantas ‘r’ hay ahí?”  
“Veinte, ahora, por favor, baja esa basura”  
“Hey” reclamo “No llames a Lola basura”  
“¿Lola?”  
“Si, ese es su nombre” informo volviendo frente a Akira en la sala. “Ahora, ¿Puedo retirarme?”  
Akira rio irónicamente. “Tienes que ponerlo” Apunto al cristal.  
La boca de Edward se abrió en una o, al igual que sus ojos. “¡Soy fotógrafo! ¡No un hombre pega vidrios!”  
“Y mi ventana no era un arco de futbol” dio la vuelta para ir al baño, de donde luego salió con una caja que dejo en la mesa de café. Esta contenía diferentes tipos de pegamentos, de marcas que el rizado no había visto en su vida.  
Akira se dio la vuelta rápidamente, recogió su mochila del suelo y se encerró en su habitación.  
“Akira” grito, aun sin creer todo lo que su inocente nota había causado. “¡No sé cómo hacerlo! ¡Lo romperé otra vez!”

 

*

Se dio cuenta de que había estado durmiendo solamente cuando abrió los ojos y noto su cuarto más oscuro. Se froto los ojos y bostezo, antes de salir a su sala.  
Lo que vio, no se lo hubiera imaginado en sus momentos de máxima locura, ni lo hubiera permitido estando bajo los efectos del alcohol. Marco, Bruno y Bengi, los dueños de la Gelateria descansaban sobre su sofá blanco, mientras Edward cocinaba algo en su sartén verde favorito. Vio a los tres hombres hablar italiano entre ellos y sin si quiera levantar la mano en saludo, paso a grandes pasos junto a Edward a su cocina.  
“E questo?!” Grito en su oído, haciéndolo saltar por la sorpresa.  
“¡Akira!” sonrió al darse la vuelta. “Al fin despiertas, ¿Saludaste a Marco?”  
“¿Que hacen aquí?”  
“Ellos me ayudaron con tu preciosa ventana” se dio la vuelta para revolver el ultimo sartén de huevos revueltos que le quedaba por preparar para los hombres.  
“¿Has sacado mis huevos?”  
“Whoops… si” hizo una mueca y frunció la nariz. “Lo siento, creo… ¡Pero si quieres puedes comer de aquí!”  
“¡Ugh!” grito caminando de vuelta a su cuarto “¡No como huevos con aceite!”

Se encerró en su espacio privado, y no salió hasta que escucho la puerta cerrarse. Se había sacado su ropa y solo estaba con su bata, pues estaba dispuesto a bañarse al salir, pero cuando llego a su sala y levanto la mirada de sus zapatillas de conejos, encontró a Edward pasando canales en la Crosley class retro, LED de 24”, cómodamente en el sillón blanco.

“Es muy lindo tu televisor! Yo no tengo, creo que tendré que venir más seguido.”

Cambiaba los canales, pero los únicos que encontraba eran Fox Sport, ESPN, Fox Sport 2 y ESPN 2 y así, además de Cartoon Network y Baby TV.

“¿Bloqueaste todo?” rio

Akira se sentó junto a Edward, de algún modo tenía que agradecerle haber puesto el cristal y si tenía que ser menos gruñón para hacerlo, lo intentaría.

“Son todos basura, así solo veo futbol y dibujos animados cuando estoy triste”  
“Bueno punto, ver dibujos animados para no estar triste” sonrió. “Que hay de Baby TV?” 

Akira se ruborizo y le quito el control remoto para cambiar el canal, a uno que pasaba lo mejor de la liga italiana.

“Cuando duermo, me gusta verlo cuando duermo” Acepto.

“¿Y lo veremos hoy?”

Akira le miro con el ceño fruncido. “¿Lo veremos? ¿Nosotros?”  
“Si, digo, desde que rompiste mi ventanal y solo te preocupaste de comprar uno para ti…”

Akira lo olvido, merde, también había roto él la ventana, un rubor apareció en sus mejillas y una sonrisa traviesa lo acompaño. “¿Y entonces?”  
“Desde el principio asumí que me dejarías quedarme aquí”  
“¿Q-que? ¡No! Edward, ¡Vives ahí mismo! ¿No puedes simplemente encerrarte en tu cuarto?”   
“Claro. ¿Y no podías tu hacer lo mismo? ¡Tuve que comprarte una ventana!” medio grito.  
Akira bufo, ahí estaba la forma de agradecerle a Edward.  
“No ensucies mi sillón” balbuceo antes de pararse e ir al pasillo hacia el baño.  
“No lo hare, dormiré contigo”  
Akira rápidamente se volteo y lo miro con los ojos abiertos. “¿Qué edad tienes?”  
“¿Acaso importa?” sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.  
“Si, porque… Bueno… Tengo diecisiete”  
Esa vez fue el turno de Edward para abrir los ojos. ¿Él tenía diecisiete? La persona más independiente que había conocido en toda su visita a Verona, tenia diecisiete años de edad.  
“Akira… Eres un bebe, por eso vez Baby TV” Dijo sin dejar de estar petrificado.  
Akira rodo los ojos y volvió a la sala, parándose frente a Edward. “No, stupido. Acaso… ¿Qué? ¿Cuántos años tienes tu?”  
“No te diré”  
“Tienes que decirme”   
“No, no te diré”   
“Si no me dices te echo de mi casa y rompo el otro vidrio”  
“Akira…”  
“Edward…”  
El mayor dio un suspiro lento y cansado. Al fin y al cabo, no habían hecho nada, lo único considerado pecado era lo que Edward hacia en su mente y en fantasías, nada había pasado realmente.  
“Tengo veintinueve” acepto.  
“¡¿Veintinueve?!” rió “Eres un viejo”  
“¡Oye!” hizo una mueca infantil. “Tú eres un niño”   
“Vivo solo” indico.  
“¿Por qué?”  
Louis suspiro sin responder y sin querer hacerlo. “Esa es una historia para otro día” dijo en cambio. Se sentó junto a Edward en el sillón y titubeó por unos segundos antes de acercarse a Edward y besarle la mejilla fugazmente. Luego se paro, sin si quiera decir buenas noches.  
Edward se quedo estático, decidiendo si estaba bien o mal que un niño de tan solo diecisiete años le hubiera besado la mejilla, o decidiendo si estaba mal o bien que Akira le hubiera besado la mejilla.


End file.
